reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary and Catherine
The relationship between Mary and Catherine. Queen Catherine wants Mary gone because according to Nostradamus' vision, she will cost Francis his life. During the series, Catherine seems to have met her match as Mary manages to always overcome her schemes. After Clarissa's death, Nostradamus' visions begin to change into Mary and Francis having a future together causing Catherine to go to Mary and help her decide on whom Mary should marry. Catherine allows Mary to decide what is truly in Mary's heart which is Francis. They soon begin to bond, possibly having a loving mother-daughter relationship. History When Mary, at age six came to France for protection, for a while Catherine was close to her and became quite caring of her and treated Mary like her own daughter. Season One When Mary arrives at the French Court in the Pilot, Queen Catherine learns from Nostradamus that Mary will cost Francis his life. She makes a plan for Colin to rape Mary so that she will be ruined before she can even have the chance to marry Francis. In Snakes in the Garden, Catherine learns that Colin is still alive, and plots to find him and kill him, before Mary can find out. In Kissed, Catherine is pleased that Tomás has taken a liking in Mary. In Hearts and Minds, Catherine is more eager than ever to get rid of Mary after Nostradamus' visions become more vivid. In A Chill in the Air, When Catherine catches Aylee "stealing" Mary's ring, she blackmails her so that she can get her hands on the letters between Mary and her mother, Marie de Guise. In Chosen, When Mary awakes to find a stag's head hanging over her bed, Catherine sets out to discover who is responsible; by threatening the servants with the burning of their homes if no one speaks up. Thanks to a servant Catherine realizes that her guard Robert is a heretic, and the one responsible for the stag's head in Mary's room. In Left Behind, Catherine and Mary set aside their differences and work together when an Italian Count named Vincent arrives and takes the castle hostage with the intent of taking Catherine's children as ransom. Catherine inquires just how far Mary is willing to go to prove her love for Francis, after she tells her that she would go to hell for him. In Fated, Catherine tells Mary of the prophecy and begs her to leave the French Court. In For King and Country, Catherine tries to find a way for Mary not to wed Francis by telling her that Francis will die if she marries him. In Sacrifice, Mary visits an imprisoned Catherine in the castle tower and accuses her of trying to kill Bash. Catherine neither admits nor denies anything. Mary has everything removed from her cell leaving Catherine in dismal surroundings. In Royal Blood, Catherine enlists the help of Mary and Bash when she discovers her young sons have been kidnapped by Clarissa. Mary saves the boys by hitting Clarissa with a rock. In The Consummation, Catherine helps Mary decide that it's Francis she truly loves and wants to marry by giving her a "letter" from the Vatican. In Liege Lord, Mary discovers a secret clause in her marriage contract and attempts to blackmail Catherine, by threatening to reveal Henry's illness which would destroy France. Mary also slaps her after the slaughter of the Scots at the brothel. In Higher Ground, Mary has Catherine kidnapped by a mercenary in an attempt to get her hands on the Queen's money to help her mother escape from Scotland. Mary later uses Catherine's cousin Cortenza as a scapegoat when she realizes Catherine suspects she was responsible for the kidnapping, and has the head delivered to the Queen's chambers. In Long Live The King, Mary and Catherine work together to kill Henry after his madness reaches a breaking point; however they decide against this when they learn that Henry plans to kill Francis, wed Mary and take the throne of England. In Slaughter of Innocence, Mary, Catherine, and Francis plot a coup on Henry but this stops when Mary and Catherine watch Henry become fatally injured in the joust. Season Two These next moments of your life will either define you as a victim or as a powerful Queen, untouched by failed a assassination attempt. They will define who you are perceived to be, your place in history. Do not let them win. Trust me. Trust me and let me help you. Trust that I can get you through this because I swear to you that I can. Catherine to Mary In The Plague, Mary settles into her power as the new Queen of France while Catherine tries to school her on the importance of having a positive relationship with the nobles as they are the power behind the throne. Mary refuses to listen instead insisting on doing things her way. Later, Mary makes Nostradamus give Catherine a potion which will make her ill to keep her out of the way. Catherine also advises Mary not to let Lola come between her and Francis. In Coronation, Catherine confronts Mary about her actions that caused the death of Narcisse's son. By the end of the episode, she watches as Mary and Francis as they crowned the new King & Queen of France. In The Lamb and the Slaughter, Catherine commends Mary for having the strength to stand by Francis during the christening/public claiming of his illegitimate son by Lola. Later she walks in on Francis and Mary, expressing her insane excitement about her new unborn grandchild. Catherine watches the christening of her grandson with Mary as his godmother. In Three Queens, Mary and Catherine must work together once more after their carriage is attacked by a mob of angry peasants who are bent on killing royals. They escape and by removing their crowns & jewelry appear as average women. The two Queens hide in an Inn where they seem to bond over their troubled marriages and Catherine tries to give Mary the benefit of her experiences. Later, the two team up to stop the imposters who were sent from England to get rid of Mary. In Acts of War Mary tries to convince Catherine that marrying her daughter Princess Claude to Louis Condé is a good idea, though Catherine is not happy with this proposed plan. Mary is then warned by Catherine to stay out of the planning of Claude's life as this her right and duty as her mother. Catherine later becomes a pillar of strength for Mary after she is brutally attacked and raped in her room. Since Catherine has been in this situation and survived she asks Mary to trust her and swears that she can get help her through this horrible ordeal. In Mary's chambers Catherine comforts her daughter in law, but leaves when Francis returns. In Sins of the Past, Catherine walks in on Mary and Francis discussing whether or not to give Antoine money, and is dead set against it. She and Francis explain to Mary that there is much bad history between the Houses of Valois and Bourbon, because they were suspected of plotting to steal the French throne when Francis was a sickly child. Later Mary joins Francis as a doctor examines Catherine, and deduces that she may have contracted syphilis from Henry and his constant cheating. Quotes : Mary: "You’ve had someone break into my room once before. Why don’t you tell me how it’s done?" : --''Chosen'' : Catherine: "The first lesson I ever learned was never to wait for a man’s rescue. History is written by the survivor’s and I am surely that." : --''Left Behind'' Gallery |-|Promotional= Bwt1HgrCcAArnQj.png Reign-Royal Fold.jpg Tumblr nijzku3qgm1shyahdo1 540.jpg Reign-new-promotional-poster2 595 slogo.png |-|Episode Stills= Mary_Catherine_106.jpg Mary_Catherine_Francis_107.jpg Reign_6_107.jpg Reign_4_106.jpg Royals_107.jpg MaryCatherine109.jpg Reign_Episode_1_17-Liege_Lord_Promotional_Photos_595_slogo_(1).jpg Reign_-_Episode_1_18_-_No_Exit_-_Promotional_Photos_(5).jpg Re121b 0311b-jpg-f0a41fc1-t3.jpg Reign_2.02_new_still.png RE204b_0195b_595_slogo.jpg RE205b_0081r_595_slogo.jpg RE205b_0011r_595_slogo.jpg RE205b_0025r-header.jpg RE206a_0201b_595_slogo.jpg RE206a_0252b_595_slogo.jpg RE206b_0257b_595_slogo.jpg RE207a_0377b_595_slogo.jpg Re209a 0306b.jpg B3-ZQKBCcAAfleo.png |-|Screencaps= Reign117_0577.jpg Reign5.jpg Trivia *It has been said that Catherine was kind to Mary when she was a child. *In Fated, ''Mary and Catherine must work together when the castle is taken hostage. *In ''Royal Blood, Catherine admits that she owes Mary the lives of all of her sons. *Despite having feelings of dislike and tension, they both seem to have a mutual respect each other. *In Inquisition, Catherine tried to poison and kill Mary. *In Dirty Laundry, Catherine was helping Mary to get pregnant. *In Three Queens, Mary and Catherine must work together again to stop imposter rulers. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Female Relationship